Marrying Thy Enemy
by priorincantatem
Summary: In order to keep the pureblood lines from dying out, an arrangment is made between two unlikely couples. Trouble is, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger know nothing about it. not DH compliant.
1. A New Outlook on Life

Hey guys, this was the story that I had previously uploaded, then deleted, but am now returning to you! So plz review because I obviously don't have any anymore...

Disclaimer: You guys know that I don't own Harry Potter, so why would you even think that? I do wish that I owned Draco Malfoy though...too bad for me I guess! Anyways, on with the story...

**Marrying Thy Enemy**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger's alarm clock woke her up suddenly at 7:30! She reached out to grab it, and through it across her bedroom. She then got up to get a shower, and get dressed, ready to start her first day of her sixth year summer vacation.

After about 20 minutes, she ran down the staircase of her home in London, starving for her mom's good, home-made breakfast. At school she had never really noticed how much she missed her mom's pancakes and bacon. So, with hungry eyes, she began to take in all of the wonderful food.

It was only then that she looked up to see the pained expression on her mother and father's faces. Their faces held a large amout of dread, and she couldn't help but ask what was wrong with them.

"Mom, Dad. What's the matter with you guys? I thought you would be happy that it was my summer break and all...", she questioned then, and when neither her mom or dad replied, she noticed the letter that was lying on the kitchen table.

It looked as though it was a pretty formal letter, if formal was the word to use for it. It had a large emblem on the front. It seemed to be a large letter M in strange, golden ink. Hermione began to wonder what was written on that letter, and felt that it had to do with the worried expressions on her parents faces.

Her mom noticed that she was looking at the letter, then handed it to her," You might want to read this honey, then your father and I need to have a long talk with you about something".

Hermione took the letter, and saw that it indeed was addressed to her. She looked up at her mother, and stood up to go sit in the living room. Hermione placed her self on the couch, and slowly opened the letter, and read:

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Since your seventeeth birthday will take place on September the 15th, I would like to invite you to the Malfoy Manor to celebrate this grand occassion, and to discuss your betrothel to my son, Draco. I will be setting up a floo passage to your home, and I ask that you bring all of your belongings, since you will be staying here for the rest of your break._

_I look forward to seeing you soon._

_Sincerly,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Hermione felt tears coming to her eyes, and began to yell angrily at her parents, "What the heck is this all about! Would someone like to tell me what all of this means!" Her parents looked very upset, so they came to sit infront of her on the loveseat.

"Hermione, there is something that your mother and I would like to explain to you". Hermione mumbled under her breathe, "well, obviously."

"Alright then", her mom spoke up," I am going to tell you something that will came as a big shock, but I ask that you don't interrupt, and let me finish first". Hermione nodded her head to show that she understood, and her mom began.

"Well, I guess it is always better to start from the beginning, so her goes...A while back, before you were born, we were contacted by a strange man by the name of Albus Dumbledore. Well this Dubledore person was very oddly dressed, and acted in a very odd way, so he began to tell us of the the wizarding world...your world Hermione. At the time I was pregnant with you, so he told me another bit of startling information. He said that the child I was carrying would one day become the greatest witch known, and would help to save his world in the last war against some sort of dark evil," Hermione was shocked by this news, and she motioned for her mother to continue on,"So that is how we came to know a man by the name of Lucius Malfoy. At the time your father and I were going through some hard times, we didn't have enough money to support us. So this Malfoy fellow loaned us money, and we had to pay a dear price for it. It just so happened that a disease was spreading through, what did he call it...oh yes "Pureblood" women. This disease was causing them not to get pregnant, and therefore have no children to carry on the family name. He decided that, for repayment, that we would have our daughter engaged to his son, so that she could have children, so as to carry on his family name. And that is where you come in".

Her mother stopped long enough for Hermione to start crying softly. Her mom saw this, so she decided to fastly finish her story," So, since you will be turning seventeen, the legal age in the wizarding world, you and Lucius' son, Draco, will be engaged, married, and have children together."

At this, Hermione flung herself into her mother's arms, and sat there crying, only to be comforted by the soft sound of someone saying," It'll be okay..."

**Alright, so what do you think so far? Please review so that I'll know if I should continue this story or not! **


	2. Meeting Again for the First Time

**Hey, I just wanted to thank you guys for the reviews, they really mean alot to me! Well, anyways, here is the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not lucky enough to own Harry Potter, so why do I even bother typing this out?**

**Marrying Thy Enemy**

**Chapter: 2**

Hermione sat in her living room at 11:00 the next, awaiting what she thought, ultimately, was her doom. The night before she had quietly cried herself to sleep trying to figure out a way out of this horrid marriage, and when she couldn't, resorted to just crying.

It was true that her parents had tried to comfort her, and she wasn't angry with them in the least bit, but it still didn't change her feelings about the whole "arranged marriage" thing one bit. The only thing that had made her laugh, in between her deep thoughts, was the look she would be seeing on Malfoy's face, knowing that he would have to marry her! But still, Hermione was dreading her trip to the Malfoy Manor.

At 11:30 there was a small "pop" noise, and non other then Lucius Malfoy appeared in her living room. He gave her a smirk, which Hermione did not return.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss Hermione Granger", he spoke to her,did an aweful attempt at a smile, and to Hermione's utter dislike, came to rest an arm on her shoulder,"It's so nice to see you and your parents again, and might I compliment on how nice you look?" Hermione could only laugh silently at his horrible attempts to actually be nice. Finally, she spoke a quiet "thanks".

Lucius then spoke again,"Well, if there is nothing keeping us waiting, then we'll just hurry along". At this, Hermione went to go tell her parents goodbye and Mr.Malfoy started putting her luggage into the fire as he said 'Malfoy Manor'.

"Well, I guess I won't be seeing you guys in a while", she said to her parents as they pulled her into a large hug,"I will write you guys everyday though. And you will be there for the...you know, wedding?", she asked hopefully, not knowing if the Malfoy's would let muggles come to the wedding. "Of course we will be, honey. We wouldn't miss it in the world", her mother answered her. Hermione smiled at this, and began to walf towards the now green flames of the burning fireplace.

She waved one last goodbye, before walking into the flames, along with her soon-to-be father in-law, and spoke clearly "Malfoy Manor".

* * *

Hermione arrived at the manor in a cloud of soot. She tried dusting herself off, and found that in front of her there was three house elves, all trying to help her to clean herself. After assuring the house elves that she was perfectly alright, she turned around to face Lucius, who had just appeared from out of the flames.

Turning to face her, he spoke,"Now, now Ms. Granger, that soot has really messed up your wonderful complexion," with a sirk, and continued," the three servants here", he indicated the house elves with a sweep of his hand," will show you to your new living quarters. We will be serving dinner at 7:00 sharp, but you can ask the elves to bring you anything you want. Also, you can venture around the mansion, but at 7:00 we will discuss more about yours and Draco's engagement."

Hermione once again began to fill tears well up in her eyes about the whole situation, but calmed herself when she felt a house elf pulling her hand, "this way missus", it was calling to her, so she bgan to follow it up a grand staircase, and down a passage way to the right.

She couldn't help but feel excited about the new house she would be staying at. If there was any show of how rich the Malfoy's were, this was it. There was door after door on each side of the halls, which also had very beautiful paintings on them. Hermione tried to stop a few seconds to enjoy it all, but the house elf kept pulling her along.

After what seemed like a mile of walking, the elf, who had said her name was Pinky, stopped at two rather larger, double doors. Pinky took out a rather large key, and unlocked the doors. Hermione was then amazed by what she saw.

Inside there was a huge king-sized bed, a desk, a gigantic dresser, and other novalties that wouldn't have even fit into her old room. Off to the side there was also two doors, and Hermione began to wander what was behind them.

Just then Pinky spoke up, "Well, here we are missus. The two doors on your right lead to a bathroom, and the other leads to young Master Malfoy's room. By time that you two are wed though, I think that the rooms shall be combined, but we shall have to see."

'Oh great', Hermione thought to herself, all she wanted to do was to share a room with her worst enemy...and she couln't even think about what she might be "excpected" to do on her wedding night...

Noticing that the house elf was still there, she just remembered that she was started to feel hungry, "I was wondering if maybe I could get a tukey sandwhich or something?", she asked politely.

Pinky replied to her, "Of course, I shall be back with it in a few minutes", and then ran out of the door, to where Hermione thought was obviously the kitchen.

* * *

After exploring the bathroom (she didn't feel like looking into Malfoy's room), and many of the other rooms in the mansion, including the garden, Pinky came back with the sandwhich for her. Once Hermione finished it, she relized that it was already 5:00, so she decided to take a bath, or rather a swimming pool, judging by the size of the bathroom.

The bath had many different colored taps, and finally decided to fill it up with some pink colored water and bubbles.

After Hermione slipped in, she started to sorta relax about the whole affair with the Malfoy's...To quickly though, Pinky came to get Hermione from the bath, and insist that it was time for her to get ready for diner, so she slipped out of the bath, and put on a silk black robe with an embroidered M on it. "Well, isn't that original", she thought out laout to her self.

* * *

Hermione went back into her room, and found the the house elf had already laid out her clothes, a simple, silk black strapped dress, and high-heeled shoes that matched.

"Do I really have to wear this?", she asked the elf, who answered," Why, of course! Now come over here so that I can start to get you ready", then indicated a chair the had been added to her furniture, and also saw that there was a wide variety of make up and perfumes on her desk.

Hermione wasn't use to wearing make up, and was skeptical about a house elf apply it to her, but finally gave in.

About 15 minutes later, Hermione was already to go. She had to admit that Pinky had done a wonderful job, and she thought that she did look really pretty.

The elf then pulled her out the door, and down a starcase to the left. After going down about two flights of stairs, Hermione reached a pair of large oak doors, and was indicated by Pinky that she could go in.

Hermione was feeling really nervous, but opened the door anyways, ready to see Draco for the first time since she had learned about their engagement...

* * *

**I'm sooo sorry, I know it is sort of a cliffie! Picks up a pillow and hides behind it But I thought that this was the best place to stop...Anyways, plz read and review. Also, I need some good names for some of my OC, so if you review, tell me your name, and will make you into a character for the story! Love ya!**


	3. A Baby?

**I know you guys have been anxiously waiting for this, so without any further of my ramblings, here it is!**

Disclaimer: Must we go through this again? (Somebody shouts yes at their computer) Fine, I don't own Harry Potter! HAPPY?

**Marrying Thy Enemy**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione slowly entered the enormous dining room and tried to advert her eyes to anywhere besides at Draco. But after a while she couldn't stand staring at the floor any longer and looked up to see the three already sitted at the dining table. Lucius was seated at the further end of the rectangular table, and Narcissa was at the side nearest to wear Hermione had entered. Finally on the right side was the man she soon would be marrying, Draco Malfoy. He smirked at her as she took her time to take it all in. It was true that he had changed considerably since their first year, he had let his hair fall to the sides (opposed to having it all gelled back), had grown a foot and a half, and seemed to have a fairly good body, from what she could see from under his robes. Hermione had to admit that he was very hot, but he woruld always be her enemy, and that would never change...

Lucius stood up and beckoned Hermione towards the table. As she was walking over she was introduced to Mrs.Malfoy," Narcissa, this is the charming girl who will be marrying our son."

Narcissa stood up and shook Hermione's outreached hand," It is a pleasure meeting you darling. And might I add how beautiful you are looking this evening?"

Hermione blushed. At school she had always been a "bushy-haired bookworm", but now, it seemed, people were noticing her for who she was.

Hermione now turned to face Draco, hoping that he wasn't going to make a rude comment, and treat her like he always had, but she found that it was completely the opposite," Yes mother, doesn't Hermione look absolutely beautiful? Probably one of the most beautiful witches I've ever seen..."

She couldn't believe her ears. Did Draco Malfoy actually just give her a compliment? Somebody's probably paying him to be nice to me anyways, she thought to herself as she took the remaining seat on the left side of the table.

"Sooo...Hermione, aren't you excited about this little arrangement that has been made with you and Draco?", Narcissa asked her, and Hermione had almost choked because she had been drinking a second earlier. It was obvious the Mrs. Malfoy had no idea about the conflicts that the two had at school.

Thinking it best if she answered, Hermione replied," Oh yes, I am extremely excited." Narcissa seemed pleased with this answer and smiled at Hermione, who had turned her head to face Draco, who was again smirking at her. Before a second had past though, Narcissa added something.

" I'm sure Draco is too, aren't you dear?", his mother asked him, and Hermione wondered how he was going to play the whole 'being nice' charade now, but to her astonishment he did answer," Yes mother. I mean, just look at her. She is incredibly gorgeous, not to mention how skilled of a witch she is".

Again Hermione could not believe her ears. She knew that this all for show, and probably later on, away from his parents, he would probably go back to his evil tormented ways. How she hated him...he was obviously playing a game with her. He wanted to see who would crack under the pressure first, and she was deffinetly not going to be the one to do so...

Lucius then spoke up, taking Hermione out of her thoughts, "There are some few rules though that all Malfoy wives should follow, which I will be happy to tell you now...", he said, as Hermione thoughts came to how she would dread her new name, _Hermione Malfoy_, then continued," Rule number one: Malfoy women are not to work, they are to be stay at home mothers at all times, understood?", she gulped. Hermione had been dreaming of the day when she would start her auror training with her two best friends. Now she saw that dream being shattered.

"Yes", she spoke to Lucius before he continued," Rule number two: You are not to speak disrecpectively about any Malfoy are pureblood family, since there will be occasional porters here at the mansion, and we don't want anything to...slip".

This rule didn't seem to bad, apart from the fact that she completely loathed the whole Malfoy family. "Understood", she replied as she rose her gaze from her dinner plate, which she had been staring at seconds before.

" And the third rule is, you must produce a male heir before the time that you turn eighteen".

That was just too much. Hermione could feel the anger rising inside of herself, but she decided to ignore it as she aswered with a strangled breath, "Yes sir".

She took her eyes away from Lucius and looked at Malfoy. This time though he wasn't smirking at her, but seemed to be as confused as she was, which at least gave Hermione a somewhat good feeling of satisfaction.

But hold on, in about a week she would be celebrating her seventeenth birthday, which would only give her and Malfoy a year to concieve a child. She shuddered at the thought of that and decided to speak up about it," But Mr. Malfoy, that doesn't give us much time does it?"

"Well, I guess you guess had better get a start on it", he answered with a smirk that matched his son's.

"I think I'm going to turn in for tonight", Malfoy suddenly said, standing up and walking towards and out of the double doors at the end of the room.

"Hermione, why don't you follow after him, alright?", Narcissa suggested. Hermione then stood up, though feeling reluctant and somewhat sick about the whole affair with her life, and followed Malfoy out into the hall...

* * *

**WOOT! WOOT! Another chapter done!**

**I also want to thank you guys for the AWESOME reviews and say... I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	4. Answers to those questions

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Haven't we already been through this? I don't own Harry Potter!

**Marrying Thy Enemy**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione quickly, though reluctantly, followed Draco out of the dining room and out into the vast hallway. She looked around and saw that the hall was deserted and pretty dark. Not knowing where Draco had gone, she was about to head back up to her room when a hand grabbed her by her robes and pulled her into a door on the left wall. Hermione obviously had no other choice but to go into the room.

When she looked around Hermione found herself in a large library, every inch of it covered with bookcases. She looked around and found Draco sitting in a large chair with his feet propped up on a desk.

Hermione was about to turn around and leave the room when he called her name, "Hermione, there's something that I need to explain to you, so will you please turn around and face me?"

_Whoa, _Hermione thought to herself. Draco Malfoy is acting nice? She never thought she lived to see the day…Then, against her better judgement, she turned around to face him.

"What is it?", she asked, then noticed that there were many newspaper articles spread across the desk that he was sitting at.

"I want you to read these", he said, indicating the newspapers. Hermione came over to where he was sitting, and began to read the newspaper headings.

"**_Pureblood Diseases Spreading Rapidly"_**

"_**Another Malfoy Dies Due To Disease"**_

"**_Will There be Any Purebloods Left?"_**

Hermione read the articles in astonishment. It appeared that an unnamed disease was spreading through all 'pureblood' women, killing unborn children and sometimes their mothers as well. She stopped reading when she began to see the pictures depicting the affects of the disease.

"Are these your…" she began to ask Draco, but he finished sentence,"…family?" He answered his own question, "Yes. I have had two sisters die at birth from the disease. It has been spreading for a few years now, and as of yet, there's no cure for it".

Hermione could see his face darkening, most likely contemplating the deaths of his relatives. Even though he was her sworn enemy, she could help but feel sorry for him. No wonder he had always acted the way he had….

As Hermione was about to say something when he spoke up again, "See, this is way we are in the situation that we're in. My father wants me to have another heir to our fortune, and since this damn disease has killed so many, he feared that if I married another pureblood, then what ever children we might have would surely die".

Hermione looked up at Draco and saw that there was no hate anymore in his eyes when he looked at her. She knew that this must be hard on him, just like her. She also couldn't help but feel that he was doing this for his parents, just like she was doing for hers.

After a while, she spoke up,"Well, I guess we can start by being civil to each other, I mean, after all, we will be getting married."

Hermione smiled for the first time since she had learned about this whole ordeal as she stood up and extended her hand to him, "Deal?"

He looked up at her, then too got up. "You got a deal Hermione".

* * *

**A/N: Sooo what do you guys think? I am going to be working on making the chapters longer!**


	5. Shopping with Narcissa

Hey folks! Just to straighten things out, I know Hermione's birthday is Sept 19th, but she will only be turning 17, therefore she will already be seventeen for her entire 7th year at Hogwarts…

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter…

**Marrying thy Enemy**

**Chapter: 5**

Hermione woke up the next morning, unaware that she would get another rude awakening from Narcissa.

"Hermione wake up!", she cried from the hallway outside of her room.

"Why?" Hermione yelled back, becoming frustrated because she wanted to stay in her nice, cool bed forever.

"Because we have to go shop for a new house for you and Draco! So you need to get up now!"

'Why me?' Hermione asked herself as she removed her head from underneath the pillow and started to make her way to the restroom. True, they did have an arrangement between each other, but Hermione knew that there would definitely be tons of problems still. After all, they agreed to be civil to each other, not exactly friendly, and she seriously doubted that they would ever truly be friendly to one another…

* * *

An hour later Hermione, Draco, and Narcissa had apparated to Hogsmeade. Since it was summer, she could see many Hogwarts students she had met in the hallways briefly at school.

'Oh great' she thought as they began to move through the crowds of people inhabiting the streets. 'Hopefully I don't see anyone I know…'

About one second later she was wishing she hadn't thought that.

"Hey Hermione!" came a loud voice above the heads of the crowd.

She didn't even want to turn around. She recognized the voice, which was undeniably Ron.

When she was still debating on whether or not to turn around, Draco decided to answer first.

"Hey Weasley!"

'What the heck was that' she thought, then decided that she would try to hope and pray that she would shrink, and Ron wouldn't be able to see her, but not without jabbing Malfoy in the ribs first.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"No reason, except for the fact that Ron has NO idea about our current situation yet!"

"Well, it's about time he found out, saying that you'll kinda be having my kid in our last year!"

"Stop it, and shut up, Ron's coming over here…"

Hermione watched in dismay at the look of dismay on Ron's voice, and she once again found herself wishing that she could just shrink.

But obviously her wish wasn't coming true because two seconds later Ron and Ginny Weasley were standing right in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing here with ferret boy Hermione?" Ron decided to ask first.

"Well…", Hermione began, but was cut off by Draco.

"What's wrong Weasel? Not aloud to hang out with her boyfriend in Hogsmeade is she?"

Hermione's mouth almost dropped to the ground. He couldn't possibly be playing along with it, could he? Obviously he was, because two seconds later he slipped his arm around her waist and had that all so famous smirk on his face.

"Is this true Hermione?" Ginny piped up.

All Hermione could do was nod at the look Ron was giving her. It was a look of sadness mixed with hatred and betrayal. She wished that she could explain it all now to him, and hoped that he would one day understand.

She was to the point of asking Ron to go talk with her in the Three Broomsticks when he pushed past her and Draco, and right through the rest of the crowd, his face as red as a valentine. Ginny decided to follow suit, and stormed off after him.

"Well, that didn't go so well…"

* * *

**Hey you like? I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but that's as long as I'm getting them so far… So if you like, plz review!**


	6. true Friends? Maybe not

Hey guys, hopefully this chapter is long enough to satisfy your tastes!

Disclaimer: For the hundredth time, I don't own Harry Potter!

**Marrying Thy Enemy**

**Chapter: 6**

Hermione was completely outraged with what Malfoy had done. Did she ask him to point out the fact to Ron that they were a 'thing'? No. But did he do it anyway? Yes. 'I guess that our little agreement meant nothing to him', she thought to herself…

True, he had tried to stop her as she made her way through the crowds and into the Three Broomsticks, but that didn't matter to her anymore. All she wanted to do was get as far away from him as possible.

"Hermione wait!" he called after her, trying to keep up with her pace.

"It's Granger to you!" she yelled back at him as she apparated back to the mansion.

* * *

Hermione stormed back upstairs and into her bedroom, locking the door behind her, screaming loudly…

"What the hell is his problem? Oh, I know, he's the biggest bastard that has ever walked the face of this earth! That's it! Why does he have to screw up my whole life? Obviously he doesn't care if we act civil to each other. I guess all he wants is for us to be married and still hate each other!"

After she had gotten that out of her system she pulled back the covers of her bed and slowly slipped inside. Her feelings were mixed with both sadness and hatred, and slowly the tears began to spill from her eyes…

Little did she know that Malfoy had followed her back to the mansion, and had been listening to her, through the door, the whole time…

* * *

Around dinnertime, Hermione woke up to the smell of food cooking. She was starting to feel better, but was seriously considering going back to bed without food when she noticed the small owl flying outside of her window. 'Wait a second, I know whose owl that is…'

"Hey Pig", she said to the owl as she let it into her room. She was about to pick him up in the palm of her hand when she noticed the scarlet letter that was in his beak.

"Oh no", she said out loud as she realized that Ron had sent her a howler. Knowing that howlers usually blew up in flames if they weren't opened immediately, she decided to take the letter from Pig.

Once she touched it, it began to unravel itself, and the loud voice of Ron Weasley filled the room…

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT HERMIONE? YOU AND MALFOY? I WOULD NEVER HAVE THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD BETRAY HARRY AND ME LIKE THAT! NEVER! I'VE ALREADY TOLD HIM ABOUT IT, SO I HAVE NO DOUBT YOU'LL BE RECEIVING A HOWLER FROM HIM TOO, SOON! YOU HAVE MY WORD! WE'RE NO LONGER FRIENDS, IF YOU COULDN'T GUESS THAT ALREADY, SO GOOD LUCK FINDING SOME SLYTHERIN BUDDIES TO HANG OUT WITH THIS YEAR!

The letter then turned to flames, then crumbled up into a pile of ashes on her rug.

'Well, he's such a nice, caring friend, isn't he?' she thought sarcastically to herself.

True to Ron's word though, she heard a tapping at her window a few seconds later. Turning to her window she saw that it was Harry's snowy white owl, Hegwig. Luckily though, she seemed to have a normal letter attached to her leg.

Hermione made her way to the window, wondering if Harry's reaction would be just as bad as Ron's, even though he hadn't sent a howler. She sure hoped not as she opened the window to let Hedwig into her room. Hedwig fluttered inside, letting the letter fall to the ground.

Hermione picked up the letter and slowly read…

Hermione-

Is it true what Ron has been saying? He says that you and Malfoy are dating! Is this true? I never would have thought…but anyway, there has to be something else behind this! I know there is. Please write me back, because I'd really like for you to explain it to me!

-Harry

'Well, atleast that wasn't as bad as Ron's letter', Hermione thought as she set the letter on her dresser. She figured that she would write Harry back after dinner. After all, she was absolutely starving, saying that she had only had breakfast all day.

She then decided to make her way to the kitchen, hoping that she could have a quick dinner. She would probably pass out from anger if she had to sit through dinner with the Malfoys…

* * *

She was halfway to the kitchen, when once again an arm pulled her into a side room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Malfoy?" she asked after figuring out who it was.

"You'll see. I just want to talk to you", he replied after pulling her into what looked like an office.

When they were both inside, Hermione turned to face Malfoy, hands on her hips, as he locked the door behind them.

"Why are you locking the door! I told you I don't want to talk to you." Hermione was getting more aggravated by the minute, waiting for an explanation.

"Hermione, just hear me out…"

* * *

**I'm sooooo sorry I'm leaving you guys hanging like this, but I feel it was a good place to stop. If you liked it, or if you didn't, plz review!**

**P.S. Was the chapter long enough this time?**


	7. Filling in the blanks

Hey people! Sorry for the long update, I've been having a small case of writers' block…but anyway, here's the next chapter…

Disclaimer: Me? Own Harry Potter? Why, I'd love to…Sadly wakes up from dream Damn it…

**Marrying Thy Enemy **

**Chapter 7**

"Look, I have nothing to say to you, so why don't you just unlock the door and let me out already…" Hermione was trying her best to be calm so that maybe, possibly, he would let her out.

"No Hermione, there's still some things that haven't been explained to you".

"What? What else could there possibly be that would make my life any worse?" Hermione was getting aggravated and desperately wanted to leave the room.

It didn't seem like Malfoy was going to give in though, so she decided to take a seat in a chair in front of a desk.

"Hermione, I know you probably just about want to kill me right now, but please say you'll listen to me first?" He was trying to do the exact same thing as she was…sucking up and being nice to get what you want.

Hermione decided that she would give him a few minutes, then go and write Harry a letter back.

"Fine, I'm listening", she replied in a moody voice. She was getting pretty tired of this whole thing.

"Alright, just let me tell you the whole story without you interrupting first…Okay?" he replied to her as he sat on the desk in front of her.

"Okay", she answered, hoping his story wouldn't take too long…

"Well, her goes…I guess you already know the fact that your parents were having money problems before you were born, so that's really not anything new to you. But what you don't know was that my father was the person who caused your parents to loose all their money…" he started.

"WHAT?" Hermione asked loudly.

"Now remember, you agreed that you'd let me finish my story first."

"Okay, whatever, keep going…"

Malfoy took a large breath before beginning again,"Now, I'm not really suppose to be telling you this, so don't mention it to anyone…Anyway, my father had already know that your mother would be giving birth to the most powerful witch in this century, so he came up with a plan. He decided that he would sneak into the muggle bank where your parents kept their money, and would transport it to a secret vault at this mansion. His reason, mainly, for doing this was because the Dark Lord wanted a new heir, and he entrusted it to Lucius to find one".

Malfoy paused for a second to see if Hermione understood everything that he had said so far. After a few seconds, Hermione nodded, allowing him to continue…

"Well, when Lucius learned about you, he decided that you would be the perfect choice for the one to give birth to Voldemort's heir. When Lucius returned to the Dark Lord to tell him that he had found the perfect candidate, let's just say that Voldemort wasn't completely pleased. However, he did know about the diseases that were spreading through the pureblood families and decided to go along with Lucius' plan, even if you were muggleborn."

He paused again to see if Hermione understood, but her expression was very cloudy and difficult to read. He decided just to continue on.

"Voldemort agreed under one condition though, that Lucius' son must be the father of the child, so that one of it's parents atleast, was a complete pureblood, so that's where I come in."

He finished his story a looked back down at Hermione. She seemed to be in a trance, so he decided to call her back to her senses…

"Hermione, have you heard anything I've been telling you?"

Hermione, who had been in deep thought, replied,"So, what are we going to do about this then?"

"Well, I really don't know what we can do…yet. My parents don't know that I've told you this, so were going to have to act like we get along perfectly fine, atleast while they're around," he replied.

"Yeah, well I guess that solves that problem, but what about the other one, you know, the whole baby thing?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Malfoy lowered his gaze from her, as if he was trying to decide what exactly he would say, then answered," I really don't know. I'm sorry to say it, but your parents signed a magical contract, and those aren't easy to go back on. So we really don't have a choice…"

"WHAT? Are you telling me that there is now way out of this at all? I don't know about you, but I really don't want to have a kid for Voldemort, or a kid at all for that matter!"

"I'm sorry Hermione, there is really nothing that we can do, unless you can think of something…"

"Well, I'm just going to have to think of something won't I?"

This was really getting old, and Hermione just wanted to go back to her room. It was already a problem that she had to get married and have a kid with Malfoy, but there was no way that she was going to have an heir for Voldemort. No way.

"Well, I'm going to go back to my room. See ya later Hermione", Malfoy replied as he got off the desk and walked back over to the door.

"You just tell me when you have an idea later, then we'll talk more about it then…" he finished as he left the room.

Hermione sat there for a few more minutes, thinking once again. There was no way that her life could get any worse.

* * *

After a few more seconds, she left the office and went back to her room, ready to write a letter back to her friends, or atleast she hoped that they were still her friends…

Hermione made it back to her room and pulled a piece of parchment, quill, and ink out of her desk. She sat down on the chair and began to write.

_Dear Harry and Ron, if your reading this…),_

_Hey guys. I know this must have came as a huge shock to you, but believe me when I say it isn't all what it seems to be. I really can't tell you too much right now, but I will tell you more eventually. Please don't be mad at me guys, and please write me back soon!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione reread her letter. She wished she could have told them everything, but she had agreed with Malfoy that they wouldn't tell anyone, and she was pretty sure that included Harry and Ron.

She then went over to her window, where when of the Malfoy's owls was sitting. She gave the letter to the bird, then watched it fly out of her room and into the sunset…

* * *

**WOOT! WOOT! Another chapter done. Yippee! Please tell me what you think in a review… I will try to update again this week, so keep your fingers crossed!**


	8. Confrontations and Invitations

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter, J.K does…sniff

**Marrying Thy Enemy **

**Chapter 8**

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling rays of sunlight on her face. For a few short minutes she felt perfectly content just lying there.

'If only I could stay like this and never have to face the outside world again' she thought to herself, even though she knew that she couldn't. Even though they acted as if they weren't her friends anymore, she wouldn't be able to live without talking with Harry and Ron.

She was surprised that no one had woken her up yet, usually she was woken up by screams from Narcissa. Maybe, since it was Saturday, she was going to let her sleep in.

Hermione drifting back off to sleep, thinking about her birthday, which was only two weeks away. After a sweet few minutes of thinking about it, she changed her mind. She wasn't looking forward to her birthday at all, the mere thought of it actually made her sick.

If someone had told her that by her seventeenth birthday she would be marrying Draco Malfoy she would have slapped them across the face. Hard.

'I guess I had better get up and take a shower' she thought as she got up out of her gigantic bed. She made her way into the bathroom, glad that for once she wasn't rushing to get ready.

* * *

Hermione decided after only a few minutes that she'd rather take a bath, thinking that it would make her feel better after the long evening she had yesterday.

She just couldn't believe it. Well, she did believe everything that Malfoy said to her, but it didn't mean that she wanted to believe it…

After a while Hermione slipped into the bath, which was gigantic. I was the size of small pool, with different colored faucets on the sides. It reminded her a lot of the prefects bathrooms at Hogwarts, and it took her a while to pick the bubbles that she wanted to use, finally deciding on some blue ones that hovered a few inches above the water.

Hermione was thoroughly enjoying her bath, closing her eyes and smelling the sweet scent of the bubbles, when she heard the door at the other end of the bathroom open.

Hermione hurriedly tried to cover most of her self up with the bubbles, not knowing whom it was.

A few seconds later Malfoy walked into the bathroom only wearing his boxers, obviously unaware that she was already occupying the bathroom that they shared.

"Get out!" she screamed at him before he turned around and saw her in the tub.

"What the hell Hermione?" he yelled back at her, equally as loud, "You know that were going to be sharing a lot more things then this bathroom in just a few weeks! What about when we have to start sharing a bed! Huh?"

Hermione shuddered at the thought, before replying "Whatever" as if to finalize the conversion.

To her annoyance though, he didn't leave the bathroom.

"What are you still doing in here?" she asked him in a softer tone, but just as stern as she had before.

"I'm going to take a shower, that's what" he replied as he opened the shower door and turned on the water "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Actually I do. I want my privacy, and you just walking into my bathroom, as I'm trying to take a shower no less, really doesn't count!"

"You mean our bathroom, and you'll have to get use to it!" he yelled back at her. "If you don't like it so much, then I suggest that you leave. You're the one with the big problem here."

"What, and you don't have a problem with any of this?" she asked, getting really annoyed with him after ruining her bath.

"Actually I don't have a problem with it at all" he replied as he chanced a glance at her in the bath.

"Stop it!" she yelled at him, hoping desperately that the bubbles were covering her up completely.

"God, what's your problem Hermione?" he asked her.

"YOU!" she screamed at him.

"Wow, I guess I know that your not really a morning person then…well, since you seem to have a problem with this, can you turn around so I can get into the shower then?"

"Whatever", she replied as she turned her head around, away from the shower.

After she heard the shower door open and close, she heard him yell, "I'm in" indicating that she could turn back around.

Hermione quickly drained the tub and reached for the robe that she had put on the side of the bath. Her bath was completely ruined and she didn't want to be around Malfoy anymore.

"You'll be one soon too' she heard a small voice in her head reminding her of her doom…

* * *

A few minutes later, Hermione went down into the kitchen, eager to get something to eat.

She tried to quietly open the door, not knowing if everyone was awake or not, but felt her stomach drop when she saw Narcissa already eating in the kitchen.

"Oh Hermione, I've been needing to talk to you about your birthday celebration".

'Oh no', she thought to herself as she settled in a seat next to Narcissa.

"Alright", she answered politely, or in the most polite voice she could muster at the moment.

"Now honey, I know that your birthday is during the school year, so we'll have a celebration here, the day before you return to school. It of course will be a formal occasion, and many other wealthy, pureblood families will be showing up, so we must look our best," she finished, every word that she said staying fresh in Hermione's mind. Purebloods. That would mean that a lot of her friends wouldn't be allowed to come.

"Well, can I invite some of my friends from school?" she asked, hoping that Narcissa's answer wouldn't let her down.

"Of course you can Hermione?" she replied sweetly, but Hermione could still see the look of regret in her eyes.

"We'll go buy your dress for the party sometime this weekend, so be thinking of what you want to wear", Narcissa finished before getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

During the time they were talking, Hermione hadn't noticed that some house elves had brought her a heaping plate of pancakes.

She began to eat her pancakes in silence, thinking about her birthday once again. Maybe, just maybe she'd be able to reconcile her friendships with Harry and Ron. Hopefully.

* * *

Hermione finished her breakfast a few minutes later and made her way back up to her room.

When she reached her room she found the owl that she had sent to Harry and Ron on her bed.

She eagerly ran over to it, wanting to desperately read their letter, but was disappointed when she found that only two words had been written on it…

'Okay Hermione'.

* * *

**Great, I actually updated twice thisweek. I know that this chapter isn't very long, but I promise that the next one will be HUGE. (It will contain Hermione's B-Day party! Yippee!) Anyway, please review, and I'm looking for a beta, so if your interested, or know someone who is, plz put it in a review. Thnx!**


	9. A Proposing Question

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! Hahaha….I had you guys going for a moment…admit it….

**Marrying Thy Enemy**

**Chapter 9**

Hermione spent the next week shopping for all her birthday supplies with Narcissa. She had to admit that it was pretty dull. She was happy that her birthday was coming, mostly because it meant she would be returning to Hogwarts, but it also brought other feelings of dread to her.

She might actually enjoy it since she was allowed to invite her friends to the party. She had already owled Harry and the Weasley family, all of them replying, strangely, with a yes.

While traveling through the streets of Diagon Alley, she was amazed at how there seemed to be no budget for whatever Narcissa was buying. They had already bought Hermione an evening gown that her parents would never had paid for, expensive diamonds just for the occasion, and evening a catering service was suppose to be showing up.

There was a bright side to all of this. No Malfoy. He and Lucius had gone on some sort of "business trip", leaving Hermione with a completely Malfoy free week since they weren't due back until the day of her party. That's where her happiness ended though. There was no way she was going to avoid seeing him at the party of course…

* * *

_"Come here young Mr.Malfoy", ordered the Dark Lord in a voice barely above a whisper, "Tonight you shall complete the first phase of your orders"._

_"What is it that you want me to do My Lord?"_

_"Tonight you shall ask her the question and make it official…"_

_"Yes, My Lord", replied Draco before bowing and leaving the dark dungeon._

* * *

Hermione woke up the next day, thoroughly happy for the first time in about a week. Tonight, August 31, she would have her birthday at the Malfoy Manor. Tonight she would be seeing Harry for the first time since school ended and Ron and Ginny for the first time since their horrible encounter in Diagon Alley.

Nothing eventful happened that whole morning. Hermione woke up and took a shower before grabbing a quick breakfast from the kitchen. None of the other occupants in the house seemed to be awake, and that's just how Hermione liked it.

She decided that she needed to have some fresh air, so shetook a walk around the manor. She never seemed to have realized how large the grounds were before. She looked in every direction and all around her there were sweeping hills, with large mountains barely visible in the distance.

Hermione would have wished her party were earlier. She had to wait all the way until seven in the evening to see her friends, who she was looking so forward to seeing.

Hermione decided to lie down on the lawn, near a flowerbed. It seemed quite relaxing to her…

"God, I wish I could just stay like this forever and not have a single worry in the world…"

"Don't we all Hermione?"

The sound of someone behind her nearly made her jump a foot in the air.

"What do you want?" she asked Malfoy as he appeared from the other side of the house.

"Just to come and relax out here, which seems to look exactly like you wanted to do", he replied in a thoroughly calm voice.

"Well, how can I possibly do that with you here?" she asked, mad that her time was ruined.

"God, calm down. I'm not going to bother you at all", he replied before taking a seat on the lawn next to her.

"Whatever."

"Do you like it out here?" he asked her, obviously trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice. I've never seen grounds so large, there nearly as big as the ones at Hogwarts, aren't they?" she asked, glad that they were actually talking peacefully.

"Yeah, they are. Well, I was just coming to tell you that it was time for lunch, if you'd like to come in", he replied, getting up and offering her a hand.

"Sure", she said, getting up taking it.

* * *

Hermione and Malfoy went up to the house and ate lunch together in the dining room. They mostly talked about everyday things. Classes, homework, Quidditch, you know, the usual.

About an hour later, Malfoy got up abruptly from their lunch as if he suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Hermione, you want to see something?" he asked her.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked as she to got up from the table.

"You'll see", he replied leading her out into the hallway.

They walked for a good few minutes, Hermione looking at all the different portraits and doors lining the walls. She was beginning to wonder how much farther they were going to have to go when Malfoy suddenly stopped.

"We're here", he replied, opening a door to their left. Hermione walked into the room and felt her draw drop so far it was threatening to touch the floor.

They were in a huge library, even larger then the one at Hogwarts.

"So, you like it then", Malfoy asked, already knowing the answer by the look on her face.

Hermione was drawn out of her amazement.

"Yes", she answered.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then, have fun", Malfoy replied before turning and leaving the library.

Hermione immediately rushed over to the nearest row of books, knowing that she'd be there for an awfully long time.

* * *

A few hours later Hermione was taken away from her library though. One of the house elf's had come and told her that it was time to get ready for her birthday party. Even though she was upset about putting down the book she was currently reading, she was completely thrilled that she would be seeing her friends.

Hermione quickly decided to follow the house elf back to her room to get ready.

After taking a quick shower Hermione was again pulled into another chair to have make up applied to her face and to get her hair done.

She was getting use to have everything done for her though, and she was amazed at the work the house elf had done. She had applied silver eye shadow and a clear, glistening lip-gloss that matched her dress perfectly. She had also tamed her unruly hair. It now hung in elegant curls down her back.

She turned to her bed and saw that her dress was already laid out for her. It was a midnight blue color, strapless, and with a trim of silver stars that went across the top and bottom of the dress.

She slipped into it and looked into the floor length mirror on her door. There were no words to describe her, she looked absolutely amazing…

* * *

Ten minutes later she was standing out side of the doors to a large parlor, waiting for her name to be announced so that she could walk in and see her friends.

She was getting pretty anxious, when she heard her name called.

_"Presenting Miss Hermione Granger"_

The doors in front of her slowly opened and she began going down a flight of stairs, down to a dance floor that had been set up. Many people were clapping, but the people she was most excited to see were right in front of her. There was Harry and Ron alongside the rest of the Weasley family.

Once reaching the bottom of the staircase, she rushed over to greet her friends.

"Hey guys!" she called to Harry and Ron.

"Hey Hermione", they called back to her.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you guys in such a long time!" she cried before pulling them both into an enormous hug.

"It's all right Hermione, we missed you too", Harry replied, after being thoroughly suffocated.

"I'm just so happy you guys are here", she replied, hearing the nearby orchestra starting to play a tune.

"May I have this dance?" Harry asked, putting out a hand for Hermione.

"Sure Harry", she replied before taking his hand.

They both moved to the center of the dance floor, Hermione the happiest she had been in quite a long time.

"So how have things been with you?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Absolutely fantastic", she replied, Harry obviously not sensing the sarcasm in her voice, "What about you?"

"Ohh, I've been pretty okay, just spending sometime at the burrow."

"Well, that's great", she replied, jealous that Harry and Ron were having fun while she was stuck with Malfoy.

"May I cut in?" she heard a voice behind her ask.

By the look on Harry's face, it was exactly who she thought it was, so she turned around to face him.

"Sure…Draco", she replied, trying to sound polite, before taking Malfoy's hand, "I'll see you in a minute Harry".

They both began dancing and Hermione was amazed at how gifted he was at it. In all her life she had never imagined Malfoy good at dancing, of all things.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" he asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Actually I am", she replied.

"Well, that's good", he replied before leading her over to some small, circular tables by the dance floor. Hermione hadn't noticed that the music stopped and that everyone else was moving towards the tables also. Obviously dinner was about to be served.

They both took a seat at a table in the front that was already being occupied by Harry and Ron.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron asked scathingly.

"Well, you see Weasley, this is my house".

"Whatever", he replied, obviously noticing that Malfoy still had his arm wrapped around Hermione.

Hermione noticed the trail of Ron's gaze, so she decided to take a seat...

* * *

It was a pretty uneventful dinner, apart from the fact that Harry, Ron, and Malfoy were all shooting death glares at one another. Hermione got pretty tired of it after a while and was about to leave to go to the restroom when Malfoy pulled her back down to her seat.

"You can't leave now Hermione, you haven't opened your presents yet", he said indicating a table that was off to the side, and piled with boxes that were a wide range of colors.

"What….oh", she replied sitting back down.

Malfoy then got up and addressed the rest of the people in the room.

"Saying that most people are already finished with their dinner, it would probably be the best time for Hermione to open all of her wonderful gifts".

There were many nods from the people sitting at other tables, then Malfoy continued, "but I would like to be the one starting the gift giving".

Hermione then got up next to Malfoy as he whispered in her ear…

"Let's make this whole thing official now", he whispered so that Hermione could barely hear.She was about to ask him what when she noticed that he had moved to the center of the tables, taking Hermione with him.

When they made it to the center, Hermione noticed that everyone was staring, without blinking, straight at her.All of the sudden there were many gasps from the guests, so she decided to turn and face Malfoy.When she looked over at him, she then realized the cause of the guest's gasps.

She looked down at Malfoy who was on his knee, holding a ring with a large diamond on…

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

* * *

**I know, I know…total cliffhanger, but this chapter was getting pretty long and I felt it was good to stop it there. Anyway, tell me what you guys think in a review!**


	10. Warming up to each other

Sorry for such a long update guys, I kinda hit writer's block, but I'm okay now, anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah…I don't own Harry Potter…blah, blah, blah…

**Marrying Thy Enemy**

**Chapter 10**

Hermione couldn't believe it, he was actually officially proposing in front of everyone! What were her friends going to think of her now? She turned to the table they previously occupied to see the flabbergasted looks on all of the Weasley's faces, including Harry's. How could he have done this?

She turned back to Malfoy to see that his eyes were full of anticipation and expectancy. There was no way she could refuse, so she forced a pained smile on her face and replied with a simple, "of course".

Everyone in the room cheered and whooped, that is, everyone that she could care less about. Malfoy stood up and faced her, placing the ring onto her finger. People began to knock there silverware against their wine glasses, obviously waiting for the two to kiss.

Harry and Ron were shouting at them, absolutely disgusted at the display before them. There shouts were drowned out by the rest of the crowds enthusiastic applause though.

Hermione was looking at her two best friends, hoping that they could some how feel how sorry she was, but knowing the silverware clanking was becoming louder, so she turned back to face Malfoy once again.

They both looked into each others eyes, and before Hermione knew it, he was leaning in to kiss her.

His lips felt cool and soft against hers, and against her will, she found herself kissing back. There was something that felt so right about it, even though Hermione would never admit to herself. As he began to deepen the kiss, Hermione pulled back, not wanting it to get too out of hand in front of everyone.

She felt a slight blush coming to her cheeks as she looked back up at Malfoy, who seemed to be genuinely smiling at her, a side of him she'd never seen before.

People now were cheering loudly as the couple now made their way back to the table they had been sitting at. Harry and Ron looked at them with looks of absolute hate on their faces.

"What the hell was that Hermione?" Ron asked as soon as she had sat down next to Draco.

"Yeah, what was that?" Harry asked also.

"Well Potter, it looks like she just excepted a proposal from me, if you didn't notice," Draco replied rudely, with his infamous smirk once again plastered on his face.

"I think I'm going to turn in for tonight," Hermione said, not wanting to be there if a fresh row was about to be underway, " I'll see you guys at school".

Hermione turned and left the parlor, walking as fast as she could without it being too noticeable. As soon as she was in the hallway however, she broke into a run.

She hated the whole situation. She never wanted any of this to happen, especially with Malfoy. She hated herself even more because, she had to admit, she enjoyed being there with him. That's the part that dug at her the worst.

She found her bedroom quickly and ran inside, slamming the door shut behind her. She turned to face the door, and slowly slid down onto her knees where she began to cry.

She hadn't noticed that she was the only one in the room. Draco had been standing there for a few minutes watching her. He hated that he had to do that to her, in front of Potty and Weasel too, but it had to be down.

After a few silent minutes, only hampered by the soft cries made by Hermione, Draco decided that it was about time that he mad his presence known.

He walked over to where Hermione was slumped on the ground and slowly picked her up into his arms. He expected her to protest, but was shocked when she leaned into him and softly wrapped her arms around his neck, as if it all seemed natural.

He walked her over to where her bed was and slowly placed her on top of it. She grasped out for the covers and slowly dragged them up to herself. Within a matter of seconds, it seemed that she had fallen fast asleep.

As he turned to leave, he heard her quietly call out to him, "Don't go".

Draco thought that she was asleep and hadn't quite registered that she had said that yet. He turned back to face her and saw that her eyes were partially open and looking at him.

"Stay with me please", she said in that same quite voice, barely above a whisper. Draco walked back to the bed, and went to the other side that was not occupied by Hermione.

She turned to face him and he slowly got into the bed, making sure that Hermione actually wanted him to stay. When he was laying down, she turned over on her side so that she was now facing him. She snuggled up closer to his chest, and he once again found her arms around him…

* * *

**I know, a fluffy chapter, and it's short too, but what can I say? Just to clear up a few things, yes they were alreadybetrothed, but Draco needed to propose to her to make it all official…Well, they're warming up to each other, so are you happy? lol Look for a new update soon!**


	11. Fun to the Platform

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter everyone gasp …I know, big shocker!

**Marrying thy Enemy**

**Chapter 11**

Hermione woke up the next morning to firm arms wrapped around her, the early morning sunlight creeping through the windows. It was truly calming after the events of last night, when she had felt truly horrible. She wondered where Harry and Ron were at that very instant, but then she felt the presence next to her stir…she couldn't remember how she had gotten to be where she was at the present moment.

"Decided to finally wake up, have we?"

Hermione could have sworn she jumped about a five feet out of the bed. Quickly getting up she realized she was still dressed in the clothes from the previous nights celebration. Finally composing herself, she asked Malfoy "What the hell am I doing here?"

"Oh, don't you remember?" Draco asked, propping himself up on his elbows, still on the bed. "Yesterday you had your party, I asked you to marry me and you said yes, you ran away from the party crying, I came to check on you and you asked me to stay with you…yeah that's about it".

"Obviously I wasn't thinking clearly", Hermione retorted, not remembering any of the last part. "We didn't…you know…" she asked, the color rising to her cheeks.

Draco seemed taken aback by the sudden question, not answering for a few seconds. After awhile though he couldn't ignore the feeling of Hermione's eyes boring into him, begging for an answer.

"No, we didn't", he replied bluntly.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and suddenly felt much better.

"I think I'll go take a shower then…we have to catch the express at 11:00 you know".

And with that she rushed into the bathroom.

* * *

As Hermione stood in the shower recalling the past events, she wondered if Ron and Harry would ever forgive her now…'Harry, probably, but Ron, probably not. She had to admit, this must of come as a major shock to them' she thought to herself, examining the large diamond ring on her finger. 'But that's not it…wait until I'm pregnant for almost the whole year'. She laughed silently to herself. She still hadn't warmed up to the idea. Yes, her and Draco were warming up to each other, occasionally speaking in a perfectly friendly manner, but she was still not found of the whole idea. 

After she figured she had spent enough time in the shower, she got out, wondering what on earth would happen on her first day back at Hogwarts.

* * *

An hour later, Malfoy and Hermione were waiting outside of the mansion with all of their luggage and Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. 

"How are we getting to the platform", she asked Draco curiously since she usually stayed at the burrow and was use to traveling by floo powder.

"We're waiting for the car to take us to King's Cross", Draco replied.

"Oh", Hermione replied quietly. She would never have thought that the Malfoy family would ever travel by car…it just seemed that they would use such a_muggle_ mode of transportation.

After a few minutes however she realized exactly why they wouldn't mind traveling like this. A large black limousine pulled into the driveway and Hermione's mouth almost reached the floor.

Malfoy noticed Hermione's astonished look and laughed. "Well, what did you expect?" He asked, still laughing at her expression.

"Ummm…I don't know", Hermione replied honestly.

They then continued to pile their entire luggage into the back of the limo. It didn't take long however, it seemed that there was some sort of spell on the trunk to make sure that all of it fitted in comfortably.

* * *

The ride to Kings Cross started out very uneventful for Hermione, mot of the time she spent staring out of the window. After this continued for quite some time, she had to break the silence. 

"So, how much longer?" she asked.

"About 45 minutes", Draco replied. He too had a bored expression on his face. Suddenly though, he turned around to face her.

"What do you think Potter and Weasley are going to say? I honestly don't know what their full reactions were…I was too busy following you".

Hermione was taken aback by his sudden concern for her and her friends.

"I honestly don't know. I don't think that they'll be exactly happy to see me today though", she replied laughing. It felt good to her to just laugh it off, then it didn't seem as bad.

After a few seconds of laughing, she stopped, noticing that Draco was staring intently at her. She found herself staring back and was about to ask him what he was looking at when she suddenly found that his lips were on her.

It was the best thing Hermione had ever felt. His kisses were slow and passionate. Not to rushed or anything. She felt herself melting into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her, deepening it. After the final shock wore off, she fiercely kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She could feel his tongue caressing her bottom lip and she openly gave him entrance into her mouth.

This continued for quite some time until Draco finally stopped about thirty minutes later. Their noses were still touching when she quietly asked him, "why did you stop?"

'Because were already here", he replied removing his arms from around her and opening the car door.

As Hermione sat in the car for a few seconds afterwards, she couldn't help but feel that that was her best trip to the platform yet.

* * *

**Yippee! Finally another chappie done! I'm sorry I left you guys hanging, but I couldn't decide how to space out the chapters. Well anyway, I hope you guys liked this one…They're really warming up each other now, aren't they? As always, please read and review!**


	12. Author's Note

I thought that I would quickly remind you guys that this fic started before HBP was out, so therefore doesn't contain anything new that we learned in there. I hope you guys don't mind much, but it would completely throw-off the story. Soo….we're just going to have to go along like HBP never happened.

**Thanks guys**

**(BTW, for those of you who have longingly waited for new chapters, I will adding more today!)**


	13. Train ride blues Hogwarts Happiness

**Marrying Thy Enemy**

**Chapter 12**

Evil glares awaited Hermione as she made her way to the Hogwarts express, hand in hand with Draco. At least he hadn't turned his back on her, not that he really had a choice either. As they made their way to a compartment Harry and Ron quickly confronted them.

"Are you guys going to finally explain what happened at your party Hermione?" Harry asked her, then noticed the two's interlocked fingers. "Well, I guess I see what's happening Ron. Hermione has apparently turned traitor on us", Harry added, indicating that the two were actually holding hands. Ron glanced at them and turned completely around, stalking off to where Hermione could only guess.

"Umm…well…. Bye", Harry replied before taking off after his friend.

"Well, that went well", Draco replied to Hermione with a smirk. Hermione, on the other hand, looked slightly less amused. Draco noticed this however and ushered her into a nearby compartment. He sat Hermione down on the seat and knelt in front of her to get a better look at her face. Her eyes were on the verge of tears, but she had not begun to full out cry yet.

" Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked her, caressing her hair as he did so. He already knew what the problem probably was, but he asked her anyway, he wanted to prove to her that he actually did care for her.

Hermione remained quite for a few moments, fingering the shining silver band, which now occupied her ring finger. After a few more seconds she replied to Draco's question.

"Honestly? I don't know whether to be sad or mad with them. I should be sad that they have left me like this, but I should also be mad at them for leaving me. If they were true friends then they should be able to trust me and believe me when I tell them these things. I just don't know what to do".

With this Hermione let out a huge sob, and Draco was quick to pull her into his arms. Right now Hermione needed a friend. Draco held her tightly in his arms, allowing her to quietly cry into his chest. He continued to caress her hair, whispering things into her ear like, "I will be okay" and "Don't worry about them". This is how Draco and Hermione spent their first ever ride to Hogwarts together.

* * *

By the time they reached Hogsmeade station, Hermione had settled herself and was once again ready to walk in front of her peers with her head held high. Draco and Hermione made there way over to one of the carriages. They were lucky that they didn't have to share a carriage, but Draco had a quaint feeling that it wasn't a coincidence. He didn't mention this to Hermione however.

Hermione remained quiet for a bit, but was the first to talk. "Thanks for what you did back there, I really appreciate it". Hermione then smiled a true, genuine smile, one that Draco hadn't seen in quite some time.

"Sure Hermione, what are fiancés for?"

* * *

The Great Hall was as crowded as ever and it left Hermione worried. Who was she going to sit with? She and Draco both had different houses that they were suppose to sit at and Hermione was not in the least bit looking forward to this.

Before Hermione took her seat, Draco gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before whisking off to his own table. This earned quiet a few glares from her fellow Gryffindors. At that moment she couldn't care less. Hermione sat at the table, followed by more glares.

What did it matter to her? She had bigger problems to worry about then who likes her and such. What was she going to do when she had a baby? Would she be able to graduate? She really hoped that she would. She knew that Draco would most likely see to it that she did. Hermione took a quick glance at the Slytherin table and noticed that Draco had been smiling at her. Hermione let out a deep sigh. 'You never know, things may just turn out okay', she thought to herself. With that thought, she began eating her delicious feast.

* * *

The sorting ceremony went quickly enough, but it could've gone quicker in Hermione's opinion. Soon the prefects were leading their respective houses to their dormitories. Hermione waited with Draco however to see where the Head Boy and Head Girl common rooms were to be located.

Dumbledore motioned to the two who quickly came to his side.

"Come with me you two and I will show you to where you guys will be spending your remaining time at Hogwarts".

Hermione and Draco were quick to follow, trailing behind Dumbledore's fast paced step. They traveled all the way to the sixth floor before they stopped in front of a painting depicting a rather large Hippogriff.

Dumbledore then spoke to the pair, " Here is the entrance to your common room. The main room is in the front, with your two rooms up the stairs. A shared bathroom conjoins the two rooms. I hope you guys enjoy".

Dumbledore took off down the hall, leaving Hermione and Draco staring at the picture, not knowing what the password. Before the old man was gone he walked quickly back and told them, "And the password is 'unexpected love'. Goodnight Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy".

Draco and Hermione couldn't help but smile at each other.

**A/N: Well, there's finally a new chapter! Please reply to let me know what you guys think of it.**


	14. Plans and Potions

**Marrying Thy Enemy**

**Chapter 13**

Hermione looked down at her schedule. 'Great, I'll I need Monday morning is a boring class like potions. My days just keep getting better and better it seems'. Professor Slughorn was still Potions Master, but that didn't mean that Hermione was looking forward to her class with him. Last night had been pretty uneventful too. Draco and Hermione had gone into the common room to find two large black couches, one with a green pillow and the other with scarlet one. Both of them were too tired to stay up long and had gone, respectively, to their own rooms. When Hermione had woken up Draco was already gone, and Hermione supposed that he had gone to the Great Hall for breakfast.

But looking around, Draco was nowhere to be scene. Hermione had grown suspicious at this, but chose to not be worried and continued to eat her breakfast. She was also happy that Harry and Ron weren't down for breakfast yet. She didn't think she could take them antagonizing her constantly.

After her finishing her breakfast, and not yet seeing a sign of Draco, Hermione chose to talk a walk around the grounds. It was a cool day, with large clouds in the sky and a slight breeze. Perfect.

As Hermione walked around the lake she remembered the times that she had spent with Harry and Ron there, doing homework or just spend some quality time together. She wondered if they too missed those times that they had spent together, but, judging by their behavior, she guessed not. It was them who had abandoned her, not the other way around.

Hermione then came to a large tree, sending it's shadow over a large, green space of grass. She decided to sit down under the tree and enjoy the whether. Before she knew it though she felt her eyelids slipping and she soon fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up and felt another presence by her. She turned and saw that Draco was sitting next to her, looking into the lake. After a few short seconds he noticed that she had been staring intently at him.

"I'm glad to see that you've finally woken up Hermione", he said, not turning his gaze from the water to look at her.

"I wondered where you had gone off to", she replied, continuing to look at him. "I expected to see you at breakfast this morning, but I didn't".

"Well, that's because I had to go talk to Professor McGonagoll about a few things". At this he turned to look at her.

"Like what things?" she asked him intently. Her mind was blank at the moment and she couldn't think of what he would have to talk to the current headmistress about.

"Well, basically what we are planning to do when you have a baby and we're still in school".

Hermione too had been contemplating this, but she didn't expect it to be what he had gone to talk to the Headmistress about. She remained quiet for a little bit before she spoke up.

"Oh, so what did she say about it?"

Draco paused a bit before he told her what she had said. "Well, she told me how you would be going to the nurse for regular check ups while your pregnant, that you'll have the baby here, in the hospital wing, and that you'll still be able to finish school on time".

Hermione smiled at this. It had been one of her saddest thoughts that she might not be able to finish school. The other things still worried her a lot, but there was one thing in particular that bugged her a lot.

"So, how much longer do we have?" She asked this, expressing no emotion in her voice at all. Draco seemed surprised at this, so it took a few seconds before he replied.

"Well, I think know we have about 11 ½ months to conceive and for you to give birth". He too expressed no emotion when he said this. He just continued to look at her, his face expressing no emotion either.

Hermione wasn't expecting this, although she probably already knew that's how long they had if she had thought about it. Hermione could think of nothing else to say, so they both returned to their common room.

* * *

Hermione was lying on her bed, flipping through what appeared to be a muggle magazine, when Draco walked into the room. He was quite curious as to what she was looking at, so he went and sat at the edge of her bed, enabling himself to get a good view of the magazine.

Draco was shocked to see that it wasn't a magazine, but rather a catalogue with different things in it.

"What are you looking at Hermione?" he asked, quite curious as to what exactly she was shopping for. Hermione looked at him, apparently undisturbed by the fact that he was sitting on her bed as she was attempting to read. He had expected her to be mad at this prospect, but was shocked to see that she was actually smiling.

"Just looking for things we'll need when the baby comes", she replied, continuing to look at the book, flipping another page as she spoke. Draco was not expecting this at all. He had expected her to be looking at some kind of girl magazine, not shopping for baby things.

"Why are you looking at that stuff exactly Hermione?" he asked her. She was quick in her reply to this too.

"Well, I just want to be prepared, that's all. This is going to be my first baby after all and I want to make sure that everything turns out perfect". Draco couldn't help but smile. He was happy that she was getting use to what they had to do, and Draco didn't mind in the least.

* * *

The next day Draco and Hermione woke up early for their first day of classes. That morning they were both scheduled to potions, which lightened up Hermione's mood a bit. At least she wouldn't be alone, and that was something to be happy about.

As they made their way to the dungeon where potions took place, they looked ahead of themselves and were unfortunately staring into the heads of Harry and Ron, heading towards the potions classroom as they were.

"Great, all I need is those two in this class", Hermione said with a sigh. "I already hate potions enough, but it will be absolutely dreadful with those two in there as well".

"It's alright Hermione. There's not much they can do in there. Then again, Potter if Slughorn's little 'wonder boy' so I don't know how much he can get away with". Hermione didn't enjoy this prospect at all. She was tired of arguing, and being the same classroom, constantly at least twenty feet from each other, at the most, didn't sound like her idea of fun.

When they entered the barely lit dungeon classroom, Hermione enjoyed the idea of not having to sit with neither Harry nor Ron. She saw that other people were sitting with members of other houses so Hermione and Draco chose to sit with each other of course. She did notice, however, the small glares she received from her former two best friends.

Hermione sighed again as she began to pull out the necessary supplies for that class. Draco noticed her sigh and gave her an encouraging smile and squeezed her hand a little tighter. This put a smile on her face and she continued to pull out her things.

The smile was quickly diminished though when Professor Slughorn started to make the days announcements.

"The first term of this class we will be working on projects with two other members. The names are listed on the board on who you will be working with".

A list of names then showed up on the bored and Hermione let out a groan.

_Hermione Granger-Harry Potter-Ron Weasley_

Hermione couldn't believe it. The last thing she needed was to have to work with Harry and Ron for an entire term. Professor Slughorn then spoke up again.

"I hope that no one has a problem with the arrangement. I tried to pair everyone with their friends so that they may work together easier. Now everyone needs to change seats so that they are sitting by their own partners".

Hermione let out what felt like her hundredth sigh of the day. Draco gave Hermione another slight smile as she collected her things so she could sit with her 'partners'.

She was really going to hate potions class this year.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I've decided to update really quick again because I've had so many awesome reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter since I typed more then I normally do **

**Here's some shout outs to the awesome people who reviewed for the last chapter:**

**MidnightStarz:** Lets just say the Lucius Malfoy can be pretty 'convincing' at times if you get what I mean. (Thinking of what an evil death eater could do)

**PrettyPrincess01: **I know! I can't wait until I finally get to write those chapters!

**Elfsquire90: **I like seeing his good side too.

**ApparentHeir1991: **Thanks! I love writing this story!

**Jade Symphony: **Hermione usually follows the rules? Doesn't she? (That's the Hermione we all know and love, right?) And I don't think Hermione isn't someone to cuss at her parents, don't you agree? She's too 'good' for that…

**Cleris: **Thanks!

**Dragon's Mudblood: **I know, I know. But I'm finally going to start updating a lot more. I'm so happy to hear that you've been waiting to for an update!

**mOv1aNq31: **I'm glad that you like it!


	15. Finally Pregnant?

**A/N: Woo Hoo! Another chapter about to go out! I'm really on a roll, aren't I? Thanks for the reviews guys  Keep 'em coming! Oh yes, and I promise that this chapter is not very graphic at all **

**Marry Thy Enemy **

**Chapter 14**

The first few weeks back at Hogwarts was pretty uneventful to Hermione. She attended all of her classes, only being required to work with Harry and Ron in Potions class alone. This relieved Hermione a bit, but in all truth she was deeply missing her friends. Not that she hated being with Draco and spending time with him since they had gotten to know each other more, but Hermione tend to miss the days back when it was just her, Harry and Ron, doing homework or sitting out by the lake. She hoped deeply that one day they may be able to forgive her, but to Hermione it seemed like that day would never come.

A few weeks later, Draco and Hermione received some very interesting mail. It had been a letter from Lucius that she was not all expecting, and the subject of the matter was enough to make her queasy.

They had both received the letter during dinner (quite surprisingly, since mail was not normally delivered at dinnertime). Draco had told Hermione to come with her quickly so that they made read the letter in more privacy.

When Hermione was sitting in the Heads' common room, Draco handed her the letter. "What's this all about?" she asked him, quite confused.

'Just please open it Hermione, you'll want to know what it says", Draco replied to her. Hermione didn't have the faintest idea what the letter was about, so she decided to open it a read it, her eyes widening as the traveled further and further down the parchment.

_Dear Draco and Hermione,_

_I have been monitoring your actions since you first left for Hogwarts, and I must say that I am not pleased. I had thought that I had given you certain rules and guidelines that you must follow. You now have less then eleven months to have your child, and things are not moving at the correct pace that I should hope for. I had expected to hear by now that Hermione is already pregnant, but that has not the case. I am very displeased at this. If things do not move more quickly, then I will have to interfere. I hope that me writing to you has set your minds on focus._

_Lucius_

Hermione looked up a Draco. This was definitely not what she had been expecting. She was at a total loss and didn't know what to do. Eleven months? That's all they had? She looked up at Draco to see that he was intently gazing at the fire now burning.

"What are we suppose to do about this Draco?" she asked. "What does Lucius mean when he says 'I'll have to interfere'?"

"What do you think it means Hermione? Lucius will probably come up with some stupid plan to 'move things along' so that he gets what he wants. There's nothing we really can do". Draco's voice never changed its tone, but she could tell that he too was also worried as much as she was. 'So basically we have two options", he continued, "either, we are forced to do something by Lucius, or we get this done and over with as soon as possible".

Hermione was in deep shock. She hadn't been expecting to hear this at all. She knew that it was the truth though and there was nothing she could do to prevent or stop it. She knew what her choice would be and hesitated for only a little bit before telling Draco her thoughts.

"I think we need to do this by ourselves. I mean, I don't want to do this by some sort of force by Lucius, would you?" She expected Draco to agree with her in every way.

Draco looked slightly shocked by Hermione's reaction, but quickly put that to the side. "Really Hermione?" he asked her, still slightly shocked, yet noticeably relieved. "That's what I want too, if you don't mind".

Hermione looked at him long and hard, both of them staring into each other's eyes. 'If this is how it will be, then this is how it will be…' she thought to herself, continuing to focus on him. After a few more seconds, Draco leaned in to kiss her and she quickly kissed him, unable to wait any longer. She once again shocked Draco, but that was quickly pushed aside as they both deepened the kiss, their hands moving onto each other.

After a few moments of deep kissing, Draco's hands found their way to Hermione's shirt and quickly began to unbutton Hermione's shirt eagerly. She looked up at him, her breathing staggering. He looked at her as if to ask 'Is it ok?' and she gave a slight nod. He continued his work, but not before Hermione quickly whispered in his ear "Let's go to my bed".

Draco smiled at this and lifted Hermione in his arms, carry her off to her bed, where Draco would remain for the rest of the night…

**A/N: Yay! Now Hermione's pregnant. I hope that you guys are happy….As always, keep the reviews coming in. You guys know that I love them**


	16. Reason One for Hating Potions

**A/N: First of all, I'm sorry about the long wait for an update, but I had to fix a few things in the last chapter. If you read the previous chapter 15 it includes a part where Hermione finds out she's pregnant. I decided that I didn't like that part, so I took it out completely. You should reread that chapter if this at all confuses you….Hopefully this chapter will be more interesting then the last plot. Anywho, on with the story….**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…me no own Harry Potter **

**Marrying Thy Enemy **

**Chapter 15**

It had been nearly two weeks since that fateful night between Hermione and Draco. Since then they had acted like they had always been on good terms with each other and acted like they had always been a little more then friends. Ron and Harry also seemed to be coming around a bit. They were no where near the level of friendship that they had previously been at and Hermione deeply doubted that it would ever return. However, they would still speak in passing with simple 'hi's and 'hello's, but it was at least a start and Hermione greatly appreciated it.

In potions class Hermione was still paired with Harry for their project. She would never have believed someone if they had told her the project that would ensue in Professor Snape's potions class. Apparently, by order of the ministry, all students were required to brew basic potions that they would use in everyday life. Lately they had made potions with healing properties and even those meant to clean household messes, if you could believe it. Supposedly it was to better prepare the seventh years for life outside the care of Mr. Filch and Madam Pomfrey, but Hermione had soon grown bored of it. However, one fateful day in the dungeons would change all of that.

Hermione arrived to potions in her normal fashion, five minutes early. She took her usual seat next to her partner and waited for the class to begin. Shortly, the rest of the class began to file in. Hermione gave a quick smile to Draco, who she had walked to class with, of course, and he returned it. Satisfied, Hermione redirected her attention back to the front of the class and to professor Snape.

Professor Snape seemed to be in one of his 'moods' that morning, if he had ever been in a truly good mood that is. Pacing the front of the dungeon, he addressed the class.

"As you all know we have recently been brewing potions that some of you may be required to use in your future lives. The next potion on our list is a potion to detect….pregnancy".

There was a large outburst of whispers around the entire classroom. Hermione suddenly had a frightened look on her face, unknown to the rest of the class because they were too wrapped up in their own conversations to notice. Daring a look to her left, she saw that Draco had the same pained look on her face as she did. They had not used any contraceptive spells, nor did Hermione have any of the symptoms associated with pregnancy. However, this did not relieve her stress. On the contrary, her worry only grew when Professor Snape addressed the class once more.

"Now, I have a vile with the liquid here", Professor Snape held up a vile that shimmered with a translucent liquid, "that will, when swallowed by the female, will cause her cheeks to turn bright pink, if she is with child, or bright green, if she is not. Now, could I have a volunteer…"

Needless to say, not a single girl rose her hand. _'Not me…Not me…'_ Hermione repeated over and over again to herself. _'Please, anyone but…..'_

"Hermione Granger, if you will", Professor Snape called out loud. "It seems that none of your fellow classmates will volunteer, so please make your way to the front of the class".

_"Damn it",_ Hermione muttered under her breath before eventually standing up. She chanced a quick look at Draco, who was looking equally as terrified, and made her slow ascent to the front of the class.

"Right here Miss Granger", Professor Snape said, positioning her dead center in the front of the class. Addressing the rest of the class, he began, "Now, Miss Granger here will take a gulp of this potion and we will watch as her cheeks, undoubtedly, will turn green".

With that, Hermione let out a large sigh as she took the vile from Professor Snape and poured the potion into her mouth and down her throat. Hermione waited a few seconds, feeling no reaction to the potion, and then it happened. She suddenly felt warmth coming to her cheeks, which earned abundant gasps from her classmates, but mostly Professor Snape.

"Miss Granger, you are…you are….", he stuttered out. Draco then quickly rose form where he was sitting.

"Hermione, I don't believe it. You're…."

"PREGNANT!", Harry and Ron cried in unison and, with that, Hermione fainted….

* * *

**A/N: I know, a cliffhanger, but I promise to update really soon  If this is your first time reading this, what do you think? If you've just read the updated version, I think this was much better, don't you? As always, please read and review**


	17. Aftermath and Sweet Revenge

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I'm glad that you all liked the 'redo' of the story because I preferred it also Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. Many interesting thing should be happening….

Disclaimer: If these were my original characters, then why am I posting this on a fan fiction site? You tell me….

**Marrying thy Enemy**

**Chapter 16**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and immediately shut them again. The light above her was blinding and making her headache even worse. After a few seconds she dared to open her eyes again and she was slightly surprised at what she saw.

She was currently lying in the hospital wing, which is explained the blinding white lights above her head. At the foot of her bed Draco was asleep and resting his head near her feet. In the corner of her section of the infirmary Harry was asleep in a chair. Hermione was deeply puzzled at the sight when Madam Pomfrey bustled over to her bed.

"So, how are you feeling my dear, now that you're awake?" she asked, pouring a cup of bright purple liquid.

"Fine, I suppose", Hermione replied slowly. "I still have a bit of a headache though".

"Well, you did take a large spill Miss Granger. Plus, being in the condition that you are in…", Madam Pomfrey replied, handing the cup of purple potion to Hermione. "Here, drink this dear. It should make your headache go away".

Hermione took the cup and drank all of the liquid in one gulp. At that moment her headache seemed to vanish. As soon as her headache was gone the thoughts of what had happened earlier came flooding back to her all at once. Potions class….the potion….her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink….darkness.

"Am I really pregnant then?" she asked Madam Pomfrey, who was currently taking her temperature. She, for some reason, needed clarification from someone else to believe it.

"Yes, dear, you are. I ran a few tests while you were asleep and they all pointed in that direction. So yes, you are indeed pregnant Miss Granger". She was now done taking Hermione's temperature and leaned down to speak to her, blocking her view of Harry and Draco.

"I know that it isn't my business Miss Granger, but do you know who the father of your child is?"

"That would be me", Draco replied for her, apparently having woken up only seconds before the question was asked.

"Is this true, Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked with a puzzled and shocked expression on her face. Hermione then gave a slight nod to indicate that this was indeed true.

"Well, I wish you two the best of luck and you'll need to report to me for regular check ups in the next few months," Madam Pomfry replied before making her way towards the curtains that separated Hermione's bed from the others.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey", Hermione replied to the nurse.

"Anytime Miss Granger. You're free to go whenever you'd like", she said before leaving Hermione with Harry and Draco.

At that moment Draco made his way over to where Hermione's head was lying on the pillow.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, kneeling down to her eye level.

"Fine, I suppose", Hermione replied truthfully, looking into his eyes. "Just a bit of a shock, you know".

"Yeah, I shock to all of us", Harry spoke up suddenly. "Ron had a field day when he found out. He didn't even come with me and Malfoy to see if you were ok. All he did was storm out of the classroom and made his way down the hallway, muttering under his breath".

Hermione had figured that this would happen. She knew, even though Ron had never admitted to it, that he had feelings for her that were more then just friendly feelings. Hermione knew that he would never be as understanding as Harry.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked, in a friendly voice. After all, she had figured that Harry was still mad at her.

"Well, that's partly my fault", Draco interjected. "When you had fainted, Weasley had freaked out and left the classroom. Harry had rushed over to you, along with myself, and actually showed that he cared about you, unlike the Weasel, so I asked him to come along".

Harry continued to say nothing, only nodding occasionally during Draco's retelling of the events. After a few seconds though, Harry spoke up, louder then he had earlier.

"He told me everything that has been going on Hermione. I'm sorry that I acted the way I did and didn't wait for a reasonable explanation to the reason you've been acted. I'm really sorry Hermione".

"Oh Harry", Hermione replied as Harry came to give her a hug. She could feel tears slowly coming to her eyes. These weren't tears of sadness though. For the first time that she could remember, they were tears of happiness.

* * *

Ron was walking down the dark corridor, muttering under his breath. How could she do this to him? All he had ever done was try to be a good best friend. They had had their ups and downs, but she had never done something as bad as this.

Just as he was walking past a statue of a one-eyed witch, a pair of hands roughly pulled him into a secret passage hidden behind the witch.

"What's going on?" Ron asked to no one in particular, only because the passageway he was currently standing in was pitch black.

_"Lumos"_

Someone had muttered the spell and Ron found himself face to face with none other then Pansy Parkinson. She had been in potions that very day and undoubtedly knew about Hermione's current condition also.

_"Shhhh…."_ She replied, putting a finger to Ron's lips to silent him. "I know that you know about Hermione being pregnant with Draco's child and I can tell you, I'm even more upset about it then you are".

"Go on, I'm listening", Ron replied. He could see that this was going somewhere, and he was very curious as to where that was.

"Well, I have a plan. All it involves is me, you and one small vile of polyjuice potion….."

* * *

Hermione was walking down the corridor, back to her common room. She had spent the last 45 minutes in the hospital wing, having her routine check up, with everything going as planned. Draco had not been able to make it that night as he had quidditch practice that evening. Hermione hoped that he might already be back in the common room because she had extremely exciting news to tell him.

As she made her way down the hall she suddenly heard voices coming out of an empty classroom. Coming closer to the classroom (wanting to make sure that students weren't out of bed, her being head girl and all) and saw that the door was already open slightly.

Peeking into the classroom, Hermione's worst nightmare met her eyes and caused them to tear up. There, in the classroom, was Draco and Pansy, both completely nude and oblivious to who had just looked through the door….

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dahhhh….woah, what just happened? And what exciting news did Hermione have for Draco? Well, you'll have to wait til the next chapter to find out M'dears. (Sorry about the cliffie, I couldn't help myself) Until then, please read and review as always.**


	18. Searching

A/N: I know I haven't updated this in foreverrrrr, but I was reading some reviews and felt that I owed it to you guys. I hope you'll forgive me and continue to keep reading. BTW, the previous chapter was written almost three years ago, so the writing style a bit different….sorry. This is kind of a 'filler' chapter to explain what happened in the last one. I promise the next will have more action.

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Harry Potter.

**Marrying Thy Enemy**

**Chapter 17**

Tears streamed down Hermione's face as she ran back to her room and fell on to the bed. How could he do this to her? After everything that had happened? In some distant corner of her mind, Hermione tried to make herself believe that her brain and somehow tricked her and she hadn't really seen that. The other half argued that point and told her that there was no way it was a trick and Draco hadn't really changed after all.

Wiping her eyes with the side of a sheet, Hermione decided that she was acting stupid and irrational. So what if he wanted to run off with Pansy Parkinson. That was his loss, not hers. She could feel her stomach growling and decided to make her way back to the kitchens. Hermione silently hoped that she wouldn't run into Draco on the way there. With her mood he should expect her to curse him right on the spot.

Harry was a bit worried when he noticed that Hermione wasn't sitting with the rest of the Gryffindor's at lunch, not to mention that Pansy Parkinson and Ron had walked into the Great Hall with identical smirks, not five minutes apart. Harry knew that Ron was upset about what had happened to Hermione, but he didn't think Ron was low enough to take out revenge. Harry knew that somewhere, perhaps very deep down, Ron loved Hermione enough to not be upset with her about what had happened.

Looking across the tables, Harry saw Malfoy sitting alone, until Parkinson decided to show up a drape herself on him like an unwanted disease. Harry could've laughed a little at Malfoy's look of pure outrage as he suddenly stood up and left the hall. It was then that Harry decided that whole matter was really strange. If Hermione wasn't with Harry, or Malfoy, and definitely not Ron, then where was she?

Standing up suddenly, Harry followed Malfoy into the nearly deserted entrance hall. There was no sign of Hermione out there either, not that Harry really thought there would be. Malfoy was about ten steps away from Harry when he called after him.

"Malfoy! Wait up!" Harry called, speeding up a bit so that he was next to the blonde. "Have you seen Hermione yet? I know she had an appointment today, but hasn't made it down to dinner. I thought she would be with you".

Malfoy's face looked puzzled as he tried to decipher what Harry had just said. It was clear that things weren't lining up clearly in his mind and he was just as confused, if not worse off then Harry.

"What do you mean Potter?", Malfoy asked, stopping dead in his tracks. "The little Weasel told me that you were taking her to the infirmary because I had quidditch practice tonight and couldn't make it".

"I had no idea. Hermione told me that you weren't going because of practice and that she felt like going alone. I didn't feel like messing with her hormones at the moment, so I just let her go. She should be back by now…but she's not. It makes me think that something has gone wrong, or maybe that she isn't done with her appointment. I can't see it lasting nearly two hours though."

* * *

In one swift movement, Malfoy was running down the corridor towards the infirmary, Harry trailing at his heals. It was obvious that Malfoy had no idea where she was and wasn't going to not know for much longer.

The little run to the infirmary turned out to be a dead end. There was no sign of anyone in their, not even a little first year that had fallen off his broom. Even Madam Pomfrey seemed to have vacated the area, most likely to go the Great Hall for dinner as well.

Anger was starting to creep onto Malfoy's face, along with frustration. The two boys had nearly sprinted to the hospital wing, hoping to catch Hermione as she was just walking out the door. Harry beat his fists on the wall, wondering why he had been so dumb to believe her. Hermione didn't run off without telling anyone where she was going, making Harry even more confused. This was the time when she should need her friends the most, not when she should be running off and into possible danger.

Suddenly, I thought appeared in Harry's head.

"Wait a moment", he talked out loud to himself, almost forgetting that Malfoy was there. "I remember Ron coming back into the Great Hall looking rather smug about something. I should've known he was up to something! He always is in a rush to get dinner but didn't even seem to care. Then there was Parkinson…."

"Hold on, Parkinson?" Malfoy spoke up. "As soon as she walked in she was all smiles, asking if I would still be with her if Hermione and I broke it off."

Both boys had a look of complete dread on their faces.

"You don't think…" Harry began before Malfoy ran off again, up in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Looking up ahead to the portrait of the fat lady, a head of bright orange quickly turned around at the sight of the two boys running up the staircase. Both were glad that they hadn't ran into any troublesome teachers, wondering why on earth they were in such a hurry to get to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ron's face still held that smug look when the two boys appeared, but was suddenly changed when he saw that they were catching up with him, intent on not slowing down. Before Harry could stop Malfoy, the blonde was on top of the red head, beating him everywhere and anywhere he could. Malfoy seemed to have forgotten magic at that moment and was attacking Ron forcefully. It seemed that Malfoy had the upper hand and that Ron wouldn't come out of this alive.

With only a moment of hesitation, Harry quickly pulled Malfoy off his, previously, best friend. Both were breathing heavily and Ron looked worse for wear. He was suffering a rather large black eye and bleeding from his upper lip as well. Malfoy had apparently put all his feelings into those punches, and it showed.

"Malfoy, you have to stop", Harry said forcefully, still holding the Slytherin back from turning Ron into pulp. The other boy was still on the ground, though he had lifted his top half onto an elbow, the other hand wiping the blood from his mouth.

"How are we suppose to know what happened if you kill Ron first. Sorry, but I don't think he can tell us much if he's dead".

Malfoy glared at Ron, then Harry, but decided that it was true. If they were going to find Hermione and know what happened, Ron would be better to interrogate alive.

Picking up Ron by his cloak and throwing him against the nearest wall, Malfoy took out his wand and pointed it at the red heads chest. There was no way he was going to escape, what with a wand on him and Harry not far behind.

Holding him still, Malfoy spoke through clenched teeth," Now you're going to tell me everything that happened to Hermione, especially where she is right now. If you don't, you'll have made a terrible mistake. I'm not going to let Potter stop me this time…you've been warned".

Draco's head suddenly turned from facing Ron's when he heard the portrait hole open. There was no way he was going to get expelled for something the stupid Gryffindor had done. When he saw no one come out, Malfoy returned his focus to the silent Ron, until Harry called out.

"Hermione!"

Malfoy looked back quickly and saw the brunette standing there, her arms crossed and a look of complete and total disgust. Malfoy quickly let go of the bleeding Ron, who fell with a crunch onto the floor and ran over to Hermione. As soon as he got there, however, she turned her back and looked away from him, but not before Draco had seen tears welling in her eyes.

"I don't want to speak with you right now", Hermione spoke, barely above a whisper, not daring to turn back around. "I only came out her because the whole common room could hear the commotion and I wanted to make sure nothing bad was happening, but it looks like I was right. After everything you did tonight you have the will to come up here and try and find me. I swear, I never want to talk to you again".

Shock. That was the only way to describe Malfoy's, as well as Harry's looks at this statement. Neither of the boys had any idea what was going on, and there was no way they would find out from Ron, who was currently an unconscious heap on the floor. They had meant come and find her, but instead she had found them and hated them for it.

Both boys were brought out of their shock when the portrait suddenly slammed shut and Hermione disappeared. There seemed to be no way they would get to her tonight, not with Ron incapacitated and looking like she would kill Malfoy where he stood. The two silently agreed to take Ron to the hospital wing and find out exactly what had happened as soon as he woke up in the morning.


End file.
